


Late Night Booty Call

by EnchantedWonder89



Category: Being Erica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedWonder89/pseuds/EnchantedWonder89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have always loved these two together, so I just wrote my version of what should've happened between them. Erica/Cassidy Fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Booty Call

After that Y2K party, and her now revived friendship with Cassidy Holland, Erica had felt better about herself, and thought she had everything planned out. Although, it was until a couple hours of lonely tossing and turning, Erica became a little more skeptical about her decision to not a hundred percent of herself to Cassidy. It was then that she realized Cassidy might have been the love of her life. She always had loved the way Cassidy wouldlook at her, and the twinkle that projected off of those brown eyes. It would always brighten even her worst days. When they kissed, there was always a fire bursting in her chest after every sweet, soft, connection. Erica was prepared to do anything to find long lasting love, but her worry was whether or not Cassidy would cooperate on this and give her a chance. Still, she had to try. Erica got up out of bed, and headed to her closet, where she stripped, and put nothing on but a trench coat. As she walked out of the apartment and nextdoor to Cassidy's, her heart began to beat out of her chest. There, Erica paused for a couple seconds, and when she knocked, the nerves hit her. After a few long moments, a familiar face appeared at the door. Wearing a black tanktop and a pair of booty shorts, Cassidy looked like she had been lying in bed waiting for Erica to knock on her door. "Erica, what are you doing? Do you realize that it's one in the morning?" A slight irritation in her voice gave Erica the hint that she had woken Cassidy up from a dead sleep.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't sleep so I was wondering if I could stay here with you tonight?" The brunette sent her a confused look, but then she smiled.

"Okay, well let's get to bed then, 'cause I'm exhausted." It was after Cassidy shut the door that Erica had dropped her trench coat, and revealed herself to the woman standing before her.

"So, you still tired?" Cassidy, still with a surprised look on her face, stared up and down Erica's form.

"Uhh nothing." Cassidy walked towards Erica, and they both locked lips. Deep and passionate open mouthed kisses were making Cassidy have a reaccuring wetness in her panties. The brunette lifted Erica's body off the ground, and took her to the bedroom down the hallway. Finally, Cassidy had put Erica on the edge of the bed while she stripped off her tanktop, revealing once again, her beautiful breasts. Pushing Erica onto the bed, Cassidy got on top, taking the dominent position. Pressing burning hot kisses on Erica's colarbone, Cassidy's kisses then moved down to her breasts. The brunette's tongue grazed Erica's nipple, nipping and teasing it. The action caused Erica to thrust up into Cassidy. Flipping her over, Erica grasped one of Cassidy's firm breasts in her hand asshe kissed her hard. All of the sudden, a couple of salty tears fell off of Erica's face and onto Cassidy's cheeks. A look of concern appeared on the brunette's face. "What's wrong?" Caressing Erica's cheek, Cassidy had tried to comfort her as best as she could. "I told you we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." The brunette took her thumb and wiped the water from Erica's eyes.

"It's not that, just I think i'm in love with you," Erica finally was able to let it out.

"Erica, look at me, i'm so in love with you and I have been for awhile. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Erica nodded, and leaned down to capture Cassidy's lips. Erica had decided to just lay in Cassidy's arms that night, and both were okay with it, because finally they both had found love.


End file.
